Piers the beagle
by xxLOSTINSHIPPINGxx
Summary: Piers is a lovable beagle puppy who, suffers from an abusive owner but someone comes and makes his life better.


Piers the beagle

Piers pov

There was once a happy beagle who, wanted to live in a nice, warm place with a caring master who, would feed me and take good care of me most of the time. That beagle was me. I was a puppy. I had warm, soft light brown fur and dark hazle eyes that onced danced in happiness. I was once happy, lovable, and outgoing

But now things have changed. I was no longer that happy, lovable, and outgoing puppy. Now I was scared, sad, and reculsive. As an innocent little puppy, i had to live with a horrible old man who, didnt do anything, but drank beer all day and he would kick me around the house. Most of the time he didnt feed me. Suprisingly, i was still breathing.

I was scared of this old man. Most of the time I would hide under the couch, hoping that he wouldn't find me. But he would always find me and that would result in getting yelled at and getting spanked.

After another day of beimg yelled at and being treated like trash, I would weakly walk towards the door and I would sit there, hoping that the wooden door would magically open, giving me my freedom that I once had. The door would be the only place that i would spend most of my time in this horrible house. I hated my life. Sometimes i would want the old man to kill me just to end the pain.

Sometimes when I would potty he would yell at me and i woukd get beaten more. Not my fault he couldn't get his lazy ass off the couch.

It was night time. I corralled up into a small ball and tried to sleep, but was impossible since, it was frezzing. It wasn't snowimg outside, but i could feel the cold through the door.

As I laid there, slowly starting to fall asleep I then felt two strong hands pick me up from the ground. The man looked at me with his light brown eyes, he smiled at me and spoke "It sure is cold tonight. Maybe outside is colder. Want to check?" He then swunged the door open, allowing the cold air rush in. I could feel my heart beat faster. What was he doing?

"You don't need to be here anymore. If you survived out there without me. Im sure as hell you can once again. All you do is corral up against the fucking door all day. You don't even listen to me." His voice rose angirly "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE. YOU ASS!" he then threw me on to the ground, I gave out a scared squeak as I flew through the air briefly. I hit the cold hard floor with a painful thuf. I could hear the old man curse at me but, was soon cut off by the wind which was blowing. I then heard the door slam shut.

I felt tears formimg behind my eyes and they slid down my cold face. I shivered and began quietly sobbing to myself. I closed my eyes and slowly slipped into unconsciousness...

Jake's POV

Even though it was freezing, I walked down thw sidewalk, enjoying the weather. Im from Europe, Edonia where it gets twice as cold then here so, this wasn't a big deal to me. Sometimes when the breeze would remind me of my home place. Ever since the whole senario took place back in Europe I had to find a better place to be in. So, now I live in New York City. And, now i work at a local bar. Didn't get paid much but it was something I guess. And, now i was walking back to my small apartmemt that I lived by myself.

As I continued walking down the side walk I came across this rickety house and noticed a small beagle laying down on ghe cold floor. I bent down and picked the little guy up. It was a light brown beagle. He then opened his dark hazle eyes and looked at me. His eyes looked unhealthy and unhappy.

What was he doing out here? Did his owner forget about about him?

I carried the shivering little guy towards the door and knocked. I could feel the beagle backuo against my chest and stared at the door, in fear.

I was about to knock again until the door swigged open to reveal a drunk old man.

"Hey, is this your dog? I found him sleeping on the f-" I started but was cut off by the man.

"He WAS my dog. He doesn' t do shit but just sits against the door all freaking day. Spended two weeks with that shit." He spoke glaring down at the dog.

I scanned the man and spoke "Maybe because you haven't treated him right? I mean you look like an alcoholic." T

The man didn't say a word but shut the door.

I looked at the puppy and spoke "Well, if he doesn't want you. I'll keep you." I covered him with my dark blue trench coat, keeping him warm.

Time skip

I arrived at my apartment, I took the puppy out of my coat and walked towards my black furniture. I collapsed on to my black couch with the puppy in my hands.

"Well, since that bastard didn't want you. I'll take good care of you and I'll protect you from anyone." I spoke to the beagle who, was looking at me with his hazle eyes.

The apartment wasn't the biggest. It was small amd just right for one person. It had one bedroom, a small kitchen, a dining room, a small living room, and one bathroom.

"I'm assuming you don't have a name. So, I'm gonna call you...Piers." I spoke to the beagle who, seemed happy with the name.

"I'm gonna go and get you something to eat. Looks like you haven't eaten for a while now." I spoke as I placed him on on the couch.

I walked towards my kitchen and opened thw white fridge and began to scanning for food. I then noticed a piece of fried chicken which i had left yesterday laying on a white plate, I took the plate out of the fridge and walked towards the couch to see the Piers sitting, wating for me to arrive.

"Here you go. Tommorow I'll get you some dog food." I spoke as I placed the plate on the couch, in front of him. Piers walked towards the plate and begane to devour the piece of chicken.

Piers had managed to eat the chicken, leaving nothing on thw plate. He then lookec at me and began to wag his tail, thanking me for feeding him. He looked a lot better then he did an hour ago. His eyes seemed ti shine bright as if they had come back to life, he no longer looked starved, as a matter of fact he had grown a small belly. I picked him up and took him to my room.

My room wasn't a big deal. I had a simple bed with black sheets on it, a small brown dresser next to my bed, a small plasma Tv, and a closet.

I placed Piers on top of my dresser and began making a temporary bed for him with some clothing that were just laying on the ground. I set him on his bed ane covered him with a blanket. I then walked towards my closet amd got a white pair of sweatpants and a black shirt. I then changed from my work clothes to my sleepingwear and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and was starting to fall asleep until Piers started to cry. I looked ti see where he was suposed to be sleeping, but instead i found him next to my bed, looking at me. "Come here." I reached down and scooped him off the wooden floor and placed him near me.

I laid back down and Piers snuggled next to me and we both fell asleep.


End file.
